U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,897 discloses a steer-by-wire system for a materials handling vehicle. The vehicle comprises a steering tiller. The tiller, however, is not mechanically coupled to a steered wheel. A motor or an electromagnetic brake is used to provide a counter steering resistive force.